Winning A Heart In Six Hours
by VYHeta614
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt had six hours. Six hours to win the heart of Matthew Williams, his best friend and crush. How will he be able to win a heart in that short amount of time? Will he even be able to do it in such a short time? And why only six hours? Well, Gilbert is Gilbert, so somehow he will do all this in six hours. PruCan with some mentions of SpaMano, GerIta, and others!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first story and I want to thank you  
for reading this story that will probably be crappy but  
at least I tried my best. Please, If there are any mistakes  
in the story, tell me in the comments or PM me. Its my  
first story, so I would appreciate it if you help me with  
my mistakes. May contain some OOCness since I don't  
impersonate the characters too well. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own characters or Hetalia, just the plot of the story.

Enter the classroom. Sit down. Copying notes. Texting. Flirting. Detention slips. Talking to friends. Annoying others. Sleeping. Cursing. Playing pranks. Being bullied. Bullying. Being ignored. Bell rings. Exit classroom. Restart the process.

That was the simple school life of Gakuen Hetalia High's senior students. Every day would've been the same... Would've. It would've if it wasn't their last day, the last six hours they will ever be together. Some would rejoice and others would cry. Leaving friends behind, starting over in their next step in life wasn't easy for some students, while others... well, they're the ones rejoicing. The 24 students in the class all had something planned to do in their last day. Some would spend most of their time with friends and others would just silently, waiting for the bell to ring when the day was over. There was one student though, that had something unique planned. His name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, the eighteen tear old albino that everyone knew as the "Awesome" Prussia. The class nicknamed each other with country names, which everyone had. He was Prussia, others would be Germany, Italy, Sweden, etc.

Ok, I gotta stop changing the subject. Anyway, his plan for the last six hours of school would be to win someone's heart. Not just anyones heart, nope. It was a heart of a certain shy Canadian, known as Matthew Williams. Matthew Williams. Mention his name to Gilbert, and he would be blushing like crazy and stuttering. No one knew why he would act like that, knowing him well, it would kind of surprise you about how shy he acted when you mentioned Matthew, which was also worried on why he acted like that toward him since last year. Matthew Williams was his best friend, other than Francis and Antonio. They had a lot in common and they both trusted each other very much. What even made it better was that Matthew was also homosexual, giving Gilbert a better chance of being accepted. Well, like I was saying, Gilbert had planned on a way to ask Matthew out, since he knew that he would have to do it one day, so why not today? Personally, he felt stupid for not asking him earlier, but he had one more chance. One more chance and he couldn't let that chance slip away.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Again! I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner, I just felt too lazy to and I also didn't have time... but mostly the laziness. Please forgive me, I'm really lazy like Greece! ((no offense to Greece or his fangirls)) But of course, I will have to step up my game, and be more responsible. Also, thank you for those who favored and following the story! That gave me more motivation to type this C: There might be some OCCness, since I'm pretty new to Hetalia, so please forgive if I Ido anything wrong!**  
**

Well, then, Without further more babbling from me, I present to you this chapter! Enjoy!

Ohh Yeah! I don't own the characters, Hetalia itself, or the song I used here. I just own the plot!

* * *

Thursday, June 20, 2013 5:05 A.M

In a small apartment by the high school, lived Gilbert, the eighteen year old albino that everyone knew as the "Awesome" Prussia. He was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about his Birdie... Until...

"I'm awesome! No dude you're not dude don't lie, I'm awesome! I'm driving around in my mo-"

Gilbert, sleeping in a king-sized bed, suddenly woke up by the sound of his ringtone. He fell off his bed and answered.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!"

"Hola amigo! It's me, Antonio!"

"Yeah, I noticed. Now why in hell did you call me FIVE IN THE MORNING?!"

"You said to call you around this time, amigo. Francis and I are going to come over before school to discuss 'The Plan' ."

"The Plan?" It took a minute for Gil to finally understand what Antonio meant.

"Ohh! The Plan!" And, he finally remembers.

"Amigo, you didn't forget, did you?" Antonio said, clearly not surprised.

"Of course not! I'm too awesome to forget about that!" Gilbert answered, acting all over dramatic and stuff.

"That's what she said"

"Oh, shut up Toni. Anyway, what time are you guys coming?"

"We're already outside your door."

"Well, YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU WERE ON YOUR WAY RIGHT NOW, YA KNOW!" And with that, he hung up the call and went to do his morning routine before opening the door. Even though both Antonio and Francis had to wait A LONG time until Gilbert finally opened the door, They did deserve for not telling him earlier. When he finally did open his door, Gilbert found Antonio and Francis, sleeping on the floor, not making a single movement. He sighed and dragged both motionless bodies into his apartment, but before he could totally drag them in his apartment, a girl opened her door to leave her apartment to school. She stared at Gilbert and the others, frightened and shocked by the scene.

"What do you want girl?" Gilbert asked, annoyed by the way she stared at his friends and him.

"Y-you killed them..."

"Umm...no I di-"

"MAMA! MAMA! THE CREEPY GUY KILLED THOSE PEOPLE! MAMA, WE'RE GOING TO DIEEEE!" the girl screamed at the top her lungs, running into her apartment and shutting the door. Even after that, Gilbert could still hear her screaming. Then he said,

"I DID NOT KILL ANYONE! AND I AM NOT CREEPY, I AM AWESOME!" He sighed, then continued dragging his friends to his apartment like nothing happened. He will have to deal with the police later, Just like every other day. When he finally dragged both of his friends to his apartment, he took a bucket of water, and poured it on their faces, the water splashing everywhere. Even though it totally messed up some of his furniture, it was worth seeing his friends' reactions. Especially Francis' reaction C:

"AAAAAH!"

"W-WHAA?! M-MY CLOTHES! MY HAIR!"

"Keseseseses~!"

"GILBERT!" Francis and Antonio shouted simultaneously, both annoyed and frightened. While Antonio was scared by the sudden feeling of water interrupting his dream about his "little tomate" ((I think you know who I'm talking about)), Francis was pissed off since Gilbert got his new clothes and hair totally wet. He like, did his hair and stuff just for today! Yesh, men can do their hair too.

"GILBERT! I WAS ABOUT TO KISS MI LOVI! WE WERE SOO CLOSE!"

"AND YOU HAVE JUST RUINED MY CLOTHES! MES BEAUX Vêtements! I JUST GOT AS A PRESENT FROM GRANDMA! AND MY HAIR!" France started babbling about how much time it took to do his hair, just for the ladies, and his clothes which he wore, also for the ladies. Gilbert snickered at his friend's misfortune and said

"If the ladies didn't hit on you years ago, what makes you think they want to do it now? and, you both deserved it. You made some weird girl think I assassinated two freaks who were sleeping at my front door." And then he mumbled,

"Maybe I should have."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"NUTHIN!"

"Thought so." Ok, so after all that stuff, they decided to call it quits and went into the living room to discuss "The Plan". When they entered Gilbert's living room, the clock read 6:51. They sat down on the couches there and then Francis took out a wet piece of paper from his wet pants (( :3 )) On the piece of paper, this is what was written:

_Plan: Help Gilbert win Matthew_ ((Great plan name right?))

_1. Wake up Gilbert super early to have time to plan _ Check!**  
**

_2. Discuss Plan... And that's it_

"THAT'S ALL?!"

"Well, do you have something better, mon ami?"

"Well, actually, the awesome does have something better!" Gilbert then got a piece of paper and pencil from his room, and started writing stuff down. Francis and Antonio looked at Gilbert and paper, curious at what he was writing. It took him at least three minutes until Gilbert finally put pencil, and showed both of his friends the piece of paper. It read:

_MY TOTALLY AWESOME PLAN:_

_1. Get tulips from Abel((A.K.A Netherlands)) for mein birdie_

_2. Write love letter for mein birdie and put it with the tulips in his locker._

_3. Wait for him to open his locker and surprise him with a hug_

_4. Make one of you losers make him confess his love for me_

_5. We kiss and mission complete!_

"And that, my not awesome as me friends, is my awesome plan to win my Birdie!" Gilbert proudly smiled, showing off his plan to the two friends. France looked at him and said

"First of all, It looks pretty bad.. a bit weird and too fast in my opinion. We should have followed my plan. Second, you know Abel also has a crush on votre petit ami, right?" Francis smirked as he saw Gilbert's reaction to Abel's crush. Gilbert felt a bit mad that someone also had a crush on his Birdie, now he would have competition. Francis started laughing and Gilbert glared at him, annoyed at his friend. Then Antonio finally cuts in.

"Amigos, we should stop fighting and at least try to have a plan before going to the school. Maybe I shall try to write something?"

"Sure, Toni. Still, my idea was awesome."

"Yeah, sure it was."

"Shut it Frenchie." As the two kept arguing about that, Antonio went into Gil's room get a piece of paper and left. He went to the kitchen where it was silent and started to think..

"If I was Gil, what would I do?" Suddenly, he had an idea and rushed to put it on paper. He wrote as fast as he can, stopping once and a while to see how his friends were doing. Finally, he went up to them both and showed them the paper.

"This, is what I think the plan should be! Do you like it amigos?"

_Plan: Amor~!_

_1. Buy Matthew a bunch of rosas rojas, and give it to him when he arrives to school. _

_2. Spend time with Matthew as much as you can, make him feel happy and not forgotten all the time. _

_3. During lunch, come with me, I will teach you a love song._

_4. Go outside with him at around 1:25, tell him to wait in the roof of the school And you go down. You will see three men with instruments waiting for you._

_5. Start singing and look into your amor's eyes. At the end of the song, tell him how much you love him, and ask him to go out with you~ And Mission Complete!_

"Wow! Your idea was almost as awesome as mine! ALMOST!"

"It would work pretty well, but first, we all know that Gil here can't sing-"

"HEY I CAN SING!"

"Your right Francis, but we have to give a try don't we?"

"Ok then, if you say so, but where are we going to get everything we need? ~"

"No te preocupes Francis! I got that under control!"

"Alright, Let's settle this! All who thinks we should go with Toni's idea, say I"

"I"

"I"

"I"

"Then it's settled! We're going to use Antonio's plan!"

"That's great, but we should hurry up, It's 7:30 now." Everyone looked at the clock and surely, it said 7:30. Gilbert hurried to get his stuff, the other two waited for him and they exited the apartment to arrive at school and start the plan..

Then Francis got a call from Arthur~

"Hello, Arthur."

"Hello, Frog remember that time you lost the bet? Remember what you promised?"

"Yes, yes I remember the promise."

"Then what was it?

"I promise I won't act all pervy and romantic, now you go back with your American boyfriend, ok?"

"S-shut Up, Frog!" And Arthur hung up. Francis sighed as he and his friends continues running to school. Maybe one day, Arthur will see his true feelings for him.

* * *

Hello Again! Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed! I'll try to get the next one up by Tuesday or Monday! Sorry again, for being really late~!

Translations:

amigo: friend ((obvious, but who cares))

tomate : tomato ((again, obvi, but who cares))

mes beaux vêtements : my beautiful clothes

mon ami : my friend

mein : my

votre petit ami : your little friend

amor : love

Rosas rojas : red roses

no te preocupes : don't worry


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MAI GOD OH MAI GOD OH MAI GOD. I'M SO SORRY! ; ~ ;**

**AND TO PROVE IT TO YAS, ILL SAY IT IN EVERY LANGUAGE I CAN!**

**I'M SORRY, LO SIENTO, GOMENNASAI, JE SUIS DESOLEE, ENTSCHULDIGUNG, MI DISPIACE, DUI BU QI, IZVINITE, ANTEEKSI, UNSKYLD, BEKLAGER, Afsakið, FÖRLÅT! And... I think that's all for now ((If some of them aren't right... I blame Google Translator)) Anyways, I really want to apologize for just suddenly disappearing. I have somewhat of a life and its difficult problems that kept me from progressing. BUT NO FEAR! SUPER HETA IS FINALLY HERE! 〜（ゝ。∂）Anyway, I'm gonna keep my promise and try to write LONG chapters... But please, if they aren't good, I'M SORRY! This is my first story after all! And, if you have any suggestions, PM me or something... NANANANANANANANANANANANA ((how many 'Na's are there?!)) HETA! Because I'm also a major Batman fan~! ENJOY! Oh and, if you find a big red fire-breathing dragon, with blue-collar on it, That's my pet dragon, Meraculus... Don't worry, he won't kill you, He likes to dance!**

* * *

Thursday June 20, 2013 8:00 A.M.

After the three boy went to the flower shop to buy the red roses and such, they ran all the way to school, trying to take the shortest route possible. When they arrived, the first part of Toni's plan took action. Gilbert entered the school hallway, and looked around for Matthew. He was close to finding Matthew, but before he could, he bumped into something... Or was someone? Gilbert fell, he wasn't severly hurt, but it took a while for Gilbert to regain consciousness. He opened to eyes to see that it was Berwald, a Swedish classmate of his, that bumped into him. Berwald was really strong, but Gilbert didn't think he was this strong. He felt like a damn brick wall! Berwald offered to help him up, but Gilbert rejected, saying he was "too awesome" for any help, especially from the guy that bumped into him in the first place. Gilbert got up, and walked away, like nothing happened. He was about to look for Matthew, but the bell rang, indicating that it was time for his first class which, unfortunately, wasn't the same class as Matthew's. His first class was biology, while Matthew's first class was Geography.

"So unawesome." Gilbert sighed and went into the Biology class. He had a seat by the window, next to his friend, Alfred. He sat down and put his head down on the desk, not wanting anyone to talk to him. Well, too bad Gil.

"Hey Dude! Why you looking so down?" Greeeeaaaat. Just when he didn't want to talk. Alfred sat down, and kept poking Gilbert, which was EXTREMELY annoying.

"Gil. Gil. Gil. Gil. Gil. Gil. Gil. Gil. Gi-"

"OK! OK! I HEARD YA!" Gilbert finally looked up, and Alfred smiled, happy he finally got his friend to talk to him.

"Dude, chill out! It's our last day!" Alfred said, very loudly. He patted Gilbert's back and laughed. Gilbert sighed and looked out the window to see Berwald and his boyfriend, Tino, hugging. 'I guess they skipped class.' thought Gilbert. 'One day, that'll be Mattie and I.' Gilbert then started daydreaming about Mattie, hearing his voice made Gilbert smile.

"I love you Gil." Matthew said, blushing furiously.

"I love you too, Birdie." Gilbert responded, smiling and walked to Matthew to embrace him. Matthew blushed harder,

"G- Gil. Gil. Gil. Gil. Gil. Gil." What? Why was Matthew saying his name over and over again?

"Gil. Gil. GIL!" Gilbert jumped from his seat. What was that?!

"Gil! Class is about to start!" Yelled Alfred, waving his right in front of Gilbert's face. Gilbert groaned as he stood back up and sat on his chair. 'So close, yet so far... not awesome.' thought Gilbert, as the teacher entered the room. Ah, the teachers, one of the worst things about this high school. Each one of them are just a bunch of old grannies, complaining about EVERY SINGLE THING. Ugh. Ok, maybe not all of them. Mr. Romulus was an awesome teacher, and the only teacher that students actually enjoy having. He was the geography teacher, *sigh* lucky teacher was just a regular human teacher, by the name of Ms. Baker. Gilbert actually thought she was a baker once.. that ended up horribly. At least she didn't cook as bad as Alfred's boyfriend, Arthur... Gilbert shivered at thought of Arthur's... that got her attention, as she approached his desk and glared, harshly saying,

"Daydreaming, aren't we, Mr. Beilschmidt?" Gilbert would've cussed her out, but that would just get him into summer camp for the fourth time and his brother Ludwig would take away his potatoes. 'Dammit, why is he bigger and more muscular than me?!' Gilbert thought, trying not to continue raging about how he should-be been the stronger one, since he of course was the awesome one! So he simply replied,

"No ma'am." The teacher stared at him suspiciously, but decided to let him go for this once. Gilbert murmured a few cuss words and moved his hand around the desk... wait. Wait wait wait..

"Where is..." Gilbert's eyes widened as he rapidly moved his hand, searching for-

"Where are the freaking flowers?!" He felt really nervous for a moment. Where was he gonna get flowers now?! What was he gonna do?!

"Oh fuck fuck!" He said, accidentally a bit too loudly. The teacher now was snapped and decided to drag Gilbert out of the class, not being able to deal with him for another day, after A WHOLE YEAR WITH THIS IDIOT! Some students chuckled and others started talking to their friends and fool around, poor Ludwig sighed rolled his eyes. He would've been following him, but his boyfriend Feliciano was clinging onto him. Ludwig always knew how clingy Feliciano was towards him, and he would never admit it, but... he always thought it was cute. He softly smiled and kissed Feli's head, causing Feli to giggle a bit. How cute...

***BACK WITH GILBERT***

Gilbert ran down the hallways, searching for the flowers unfortunately finding nothing. Finally, after what seemed to be hours of searching, he finally gave up and sat on the floor, mentally punching himself. So far, today was a total fail for him and it wasn't even lunch time!

"Mein gott, what a fail." He said to himself, when suddenly, he feels someone tap on his shoulder. Gilbert sighed and quickly turned around ready to shout at that person when he noticed... it's Matthew. He immediately blushed bright red, staring at his beautiful purple eyes. Matthew of course also blushed bit, feeling his heart skipping beats. He had his hands behind his back, as if he was hiding something. Gilbert didn't notice this and started sputtering out words,

"How? I... You? Umm... Hi!" Matthew giggled at his sudden shyness, it was a very uncommon trait in him. Gilbert felt a bit embarrassed, but brushed it off, laughing along with Matthew. After a moment of giggling, Matthew held out a hand to help Gilbert up, and Gilbert slowly reached for his hand and gently held it, while getting up. He thanked Matthew and said,

"What's up?" He then notices that one of his hands behind him, "and what are you hiding?" Matthew suddenly felt uneasy... 'Should I really do this?' He asked himself, 'What if he thinks I'm creepy... Or-or...'

"Mattie, you ok?" Gilbert asked, a bit worried now. Canada was always the shy type, but he wasn't this shy... "Mattie?..."

"He-Here!" Matthew held out a rose, and it was the rose Gilbert had. Well, at least one of them. Gilbert suddenly felt a bit of happiness, now he could give the rose to Mattie!

"I- I found it outside..." Outside? But he thought he left it in the hallway... "... and, I thought of you, so... here.."

"Fo-for me?" Gilbert walked towards him,

"Yea-Yeah.. " Now silence filled the air, both of them just staring at each other and not moving a muscle ((**HENCE THE AWKWARDNESS**)). Cold, red eyes faced warm, purple eyes. Their faces were flushed red, their bodies close to each other. Gilbert now held Matthew's hand, making their faces feel hot, like an oven. ((E**PIC FAIL.. SORREH**)) And... ((**WAIT FOR IT)**)...the bell rang. ((**Hehe C:**)) Matthew suddenly came back to life and quickly let go of Gilbert's hand. As students start to exit from the classrooms, Matthew quickly gave him the rose and said,

"Youre such a great friend to me." And left to his other class. Gilbert sighed, he brought his hopes up and now... man he was disappointed. Matthew also was disappointed, he wanted to say his true feelings, but was too afraid of the consequences. Not knowingly, they both said,

"_I wish we could be more..._"

* * *

**AND NOW FOR SOME EXTRA! *SUFIN***

As Gilbert left the Swede, Berwald noticed a bouquet of roses on the ground. He picked it up and tried to find Gilbert, but had no luck. So he gave up and was about to just leave it on the floor when he saw a certain someone outside, his face down and he looked like he was silently weeping. Berwald looked at the person and then back at the roses and then back to that person and back to the roses, you get the idea. He silently went up to this person and wrapped his arms around him, softly saying,

"T'no, wh't's wr'ng?" ((**OK SORRY BUT I SUCK WRITING HIS ACCENT! I'LL TRY**)). Tino, a bit startled by this action, squeaked a bit before sighing and wiping his tears.

"I'm fine." Glaring at Berwald, he tried not to cry again, biting his lower lip, and continuously blinking to dry out his eyes. He looked down, so Berwald wouldnt see his tears. Berwald wasn't stupid, though. He knew something was up and he needed to find out what it was. So Berwald raised Tino's chin, and looked into Tino's teary eyes. Tino startled to tear up again, and finally couldn't take it anymore. He started wailing, tears continuously fall from his once bright purple eyes. Berwald kissed his forehead, pulling Tino closer to him.

"T'no, y'u 'ren't fine..." Berwald said softly, Tino pulled himself out of his grasp and yelled out,

"You're a cheater! I saw you with those roses for Gibert! You offered him roses, but HA! He didn't accept it! And now-"

"T'no... th'se r'ses..." He took the roses from the ground where he left them, "'re f'r y'u.." Tino stared at him for a while. Was he really wrong? He wasn't cheating on him? Berwald waited for his response. Tino slowly took the roses, staring at them. He teared up again, Berwald sighing hoping for some other reaction... Or did he? Tino ran to Berwald, and wrapped his arms around his neck. Berwald was suprised for a moment before, suddenly, Tino gave him a French kiss. Their lips touched each other as well as their tongues. Berwald asked for entrance and of course, allowed him the entrance. Their tongues fought for dominance, Berwald winning. They kept kissing, eventually pulling back and smiling at each other.

"Berwald, I love you." Tino said, looking at him with his bright eyes and perfect smile. Berwald pulled him close, and whispered,

" I l've y'u too, T'no." Tino giggled, still holding the roses. Unknowingly to them, a rose flew out and fell right into someone's lap.

"Huh?" The person said, picking up the rose. He looked at it for a moment,

"I-I know w-who I can I give this to!" The person said, running back into the hallway...


End file.
